Little discoveries
by nami-chibi
Summary: Lelouch and Nunnally will stay at the Kururugi when they reached Japan. Lelouch however is exactly the type that Suzaku dislikes but Suzaku cant help being drawn to his deep violet eyes. What will happen during their stay?
1. Prologue

_Spring 2012_

_Japan_Area 11_

**Prologue**

Suzaku Kururugi is now literally staring at the two children seating in front of him and his father in their tatami room. A skinny, fragile-looking boy around his age with complexion much paler than his is sitting closely to his younger sister, wearing on his tiny face a look painted with caution and doubts. The boy is eyeing the room as if he was assessing his current surrounding environment warily with his proud violet eyes. Suzaku would give that pair of clear, deep shade of violet eyes perfect score if it looks brighter and happier though. The violet eyes, however give the feeling that they were putting up barriers to distance their owners with others - eyes that only fill with doubts and caution.

_ He doesn't like this boy_, Suzaku silently thought. _What is his problem looking all wary and unfriendly when he is the one who asks them for favour?_ They will stay here in Suzaku house for a while and their protector are asking Suzaku's father to take good care of them. _Proud and snobbish Britannian_. Exactly the type Suzaku dislikes. Even though Suzaku can't help noticing how that violet shade is mesmerizing him.

The girl, on the other side, looks much kind-hearted and friendly. She has beautiful wavy brown hair and with azure eyes that always angelically smiles at everyone, a total contrast to her brother. She's probably around the age of entering primary school, Suzaku thought to himself. The girl looks nervous as her tiny hands are resting on her brothers', seeking comfort and assurance.

"Lelouch Lamperouge and Nunnally Lamperouge. They just arrived from Britannica, so there're lots of thing they may not know about Japan. Please guide them and take care of them." The auburn haired guy – their guardian introduced them briefly.

It appears that Suzaku's father and that auburn haired guy has reached consensus for letting the two kids staying in Suzaku's house before hand and now the guy only formally introduced the kids to them.

"They will stay with us for the time being Suzaku" _ Kururugi said. "Lelouch kun, do you mind staying in the same room with Suzaku? Since you're his age, maybe it's easier for him to look out for you and teaches you how things work." Kururugi continued brightly without noticing the change in his son's face who is now fuming over how his father decides things without asking for his opinion in advance.

_It's my room to begin with. And why do I have to share room with that brat? It's not even like our house does not have enough room._ Suzaku cursed inwardly.

"Yes, if that is what you arranged for us, I will follow your decision." The boy answered politely; at the same time, casting a playful look towards Suzaku. "However, please let Nunnally's room be as closed to the room I stay as possible if it is not to your inconvenience. Because I wish to stay closed to her as much as I can." The boy continued in his soft and determined voice.

"That would not hold any problem Lelouch kun." Kururugi smiled.

_What's with that? Do they officially ignore my existence? It is MY ROOM for god shake._

"You definitely will welcome our new friend to your room right, Suzaku?" His father assumed.

_That's not asking for opinion. That's forcing permission dad. Suzaku exploded in his head._

"Yes, as you please tou-san." He knows that his father will not take his refuse anyway.

"All right, then you shall lead Lelouch kun to your room Suzaku. Nunnally chan, you should go along with them too. Chihiro san here will lead you to your room which is right next to Suzaku's room." Kururugi gestured his maid Chihiro to go with them while speaking.

...

The night sky outside seems to ease the stiffled air by brushing cool breeze along the corridor... The late night spring slowly passes by and drifts itself towards the rainy seasons..

And Suzaku vaguely realizes that his peaceful life will definitely take a drastic change from that moment onwards when Lelouch and his sister make their sudden appearance at his house. For better or for worse? who knows… Still, a corner of his mind remains with the deep shade of violet as never before has it dawned on him that violet could have been this beautiful…

./.

**Author's note**: Hi :D, this is my very 1st try for fan fic so it's bound to be a disaster one way or another T_T

and English is not my 1st language, so please bear with me . Moreover, since there's no one will to proof-read for me ... it's also bound to have several mistakes

I intend to make this fic 12 chapters long though haha (maybe too much for a noobish writer T_T) but I will try to achieve the goal

The setting of the fanfic, as you must've guessed, is the time when Lelouch and Nunnally were younger and 1st brought to Japan. I dont really remember if they really stay with the Kururugi in the original story but in this story they are.

One more thing, Nunnally is a normal child. She is weak and fragile but she has normal vision and is able to walk on her own :D ( I dont like making her all blind and disable )

... I hope you enjoy the story though :D

I appreciate comments and feedback as it's my 1st time trying ^^

Thanks very much for taking your time to read ^^


	2. 01 Eating habits

01 /

Suzaku woke up to the sunlight flowing into his room. He was about to start his daily routine of washing up and showering before heading out for breakfast when he suddenly remembered that starting from last night, someone else started sharing the room with him. He turned to look at the other futon spreading next to his to find an angelic sleeping face. Lelouch who has curled himself up on his side, appeared to be still deep in his sleep.

Suzaku vaguely remembered that the boy seemed to going in and out of the room a lot last night, probably checking on his sister whose room is right next to theirs. Suzaku wondered if he should wake the boy, but then decided not to. He didn't really talk with the boy last night, so maybe it is not very proper for him to just disturb other people's sleep.

Suzaku then proceeded to his daily routine and headed downstairs for breakfast. It turned out that Chihiro san is the one to take on responsibility for waking Lelouch and his sister up for breakfast. After all they probably are not familiar with the custom and life style in Japan yet.

After a while, Lelouch and Nunnally appeared at the kitchen to join breakfast. It is tradition for the Kururugi to always have meal together at the kitchen. Thus, all have to be present so that the meal can start. Today, Kururugi and Suzaku had to wait for Lelouch and Nunnally because they were late. Lelouch seemed to aware that they are the reason why breakfast started later for the Kururugi that morning as he apologized politely for being late. Even though Lelouch said nothing, Suzaku figured that the siblings seemed to be extra careful not to be a burden or cause any disturbance to the Kururugi.

Breakfast in the Kururugi is the typical breakfast in Japan, with rice, miso soup, fish, tamagoyaki and side dish. The children would have milk and the adults would have coffee. Lelouch, having read all the information about Japanese life style still found it awkward to have rice in the morning. Not that he has any appetite to begin with. Lelouch, being a delicate and skinny boy he is, has always been a small eater and hardly has any interest in food. For him, eating is just a necessary procedure to live, no more no less. Moreover, he is the picky type when it comes to fod as his stomach is extremely sensitive and has low tolerance for strange food. It's not like he has any control over his digestion system anyway; he was just born with this body. On top of that, he is now having difficulty in using the chopsticks. He and Nunnally were looking at each other, then picking up the pair of wood and tried to mimic the Kururugi to use the chopsticks. Somehow Nunnally had managed to retrieve her egg successfully without dropping it. Lelouch then started to use his finger to control the pair of wood and pick up his egg in the same manor.

_Plop_. The sliced egg fell out of his chopsticks; luckily it landed on his bowl of rice. Lelouch sighed a relief as he somehow made it without dropping the egg on the table. He knows he will never be good at using this chopsticks thing.

After some bite, Lelouch found himself full but he still have more than half of his rice left on his bowl and his small share of fish still remained. He looked nervously to Suzaku's and Kururugi's to find that they were both healthily gulping down their bowl of rice. Even Nunnally has almost finished hers. And it seems that leaving the meal without finishing the food is not an acceptable manner in the Kururugi's. Lelouch returned to his rice, looking disheartened. He then decided to force himself eating up the rest of the food.

When he finished the food, everyone already prepared to leave the dining table. At least he managed to finish everything, Lelouch thought to himself, feeling extremely floated due to his overloaded stomach. But it does not end there, Lelouch still had a glass of milk to finish. The thought of milk alone made his stomach churn uncomfortably. He never likes milk and he has low tolerance for lactose to begin with. The past experience with milk traumatized him every time he thought of drinking it. But maybe this time, it would somehow works, Lelouch silently hoped. He did not want to ask the Kururugi to spare him the milk. He just wanted to conform to whatever he had to do in this household and peacefully passed the time staying here before moving to his new residence. Lelouch then pressed his eyes and gulp down as fast as possible the opaque white liquid without having to taste it.

Feeling extremely floated after breakfast, he headed back to the room assigned to him to retrieve the book he was reading, to Suzaku's room. His small stomach feels upset and floated like it's gonna explode any minute due to the overloaded food he just took in.

Nunnally followed him as she does not have anything better to do. She only brought a few dolls and soft toys over here but it's always better to be around her brother. She enjoyed it just looking her brother studying and burying himself in books and chess. Sometimes she would try to pick an interesting title from her brother's collection to read. Other time, Lelouch may tell him about interesting things he just read. If lucky, she may be able to get Lelouch outdoor to pick flowers with her for a while. Besides, she is not familiar with this house so far and thus, needs her brother's companion to feel secured.

Today, Nunnally noticed that her brother had forced himself to finish quite an amount of food that she was sure never before had she witnessed him eating that much. Well, it's not that much but it is indeed a lot for a small eater like Lelouch. On top of that, he forced himself to drink milk, something he never touched. She worriedly remembered how he always got himself upset stomach and would throw up all his food a short while after drinking milk. Her brother now was indeed looking troubled even though he was sitting quietly reading his book.

Lelouch did not make it until his fifth page of the book when his body seemed to give up on his floated stomach. He hurried to the bathroom as the food urged to get out. He knew it would be like this but he thought this time he might make it somehow. Besides, he did not want to bother the Kururugi any further than what they've already been. His stomach churned painfully as all the breakfast made it way out. The act of vomiting always tired him out and made him feel as if he would not want to touch food for the another decade.

Nunnally watched her brother rushing to the bathroom worriedly. He must have thrown up all of his breakfast. He should not force himself in the first place, she thought, blaming herself for not being able to help him at all.

Suzaku was heading back to his room getting his clothes ready for his martial arts lesson later. As he entered his room, he noticed that Nunally was sitting on the small couch looking worriedly towards his bathroom. Suzaku thought he might check out if there is anything bothering her. Lelouch was no where to be seen in the room. When he was about to open the door, he heard muffled sound as if someone was retching inside. He looked at Nunnally puzzled as the door was locked. Nunnally was about to explain when Lelouch emerged from the bathroom, looking sagged. His raven hair stuck to his forehead by sweat and he seemed to breathe heavily.

_What's with this brat, looking all tired when it's only beginning of the day? _Suzaku thought.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? Anything I can help?" Suzaku asked, acted properly as how his father should expect from him, guiding the siblings.

"Niichan must have had an upset stomach…" Nunnally trailed off as Lelouch sent her a look telling her to silence.

_What_? Suzaku recalled what they had for breakfast. It's only one small bowl of rice and a slice of fish and tamagoyaki. Chihiro's cooking is definitely delicious and is known in town. There's nothing strange about the food for sure. Suzaku is aware of that Japanese food may be very different to whatever Britannian food is. But Nunnally and everyone else seemed to be perfectly fine. Suzaku then recalled how Lelouch seemed to take very long to finish his meal and how he was looking at the glass of milk with his distasteful eyes. Suzaku's brain was running through all of the possibilities and came to a conclusion. The problem must lie within Lelouch. Maybe there was something that he is not able to take or he is just too sensitive. Suzaku casted a look at Lelouch again. The boy is shorter and skinnier than him. His paler complexion accentuates his frailty and physical unfitness. He does look like the type that is sensitive enough to react to sudden change in living environment.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I can manage things on my own. Thanks." Again, that faked polite tone answered.

"Is breakfast not to your taste? Do you find Japanese breakfast strange? Or is there something you cannot take?" Suzaku blurted out, surprised at himself how he sounded so concerned over this boy's eating. He must have performed his role perfectly as his father told him. Or else it is just his nature, curious to find out if the Britannian has any appreciation for Japanese cuisine.

The pair of deep violet eyes darted at him questioningly, telling him to mind his own business rather than its owner.

"Maybe the portion is too much. Niichan eats little…" Nunnally tried to take the chance to speak up for his brother since she knows too well he would never say it himself even though it makes him suffered; but fell silence again as Lelouch darted his strict eyes back to her.

_Is it so? You should've told us then that you could not take that much_…is what he intended to say but…

"You eat like a girl, no, even lesser than a girl. Nunnally was eating the same thing as you and she seemed totally fine. Cant even handle that little food, you are indeed a weakling, Lelouch." Suzaku spat out, feeling strange to how mean he was. He half wanted to makethe proud Lelouch feel embarrassed, half wanted to find out the real reason but it seemed like this is one of the forbidden topic to the boy. Thus, provoking him might work… or so Suzaku thought.

Lelouch knew he should have passed the childish attempt to make him lose his temper and should just ignored Suzaku completely. But somehow he wanted Suzaku to feel sorry for his provoke. He smirked at Suzaku while giving him a cold look.

"My apology that my body did not live up to your expectation. My stomach seemed to overwork itself a bit just now but I am fine nonetheless. However whether I am in the condition of handling lunch is another matter since you make me remember my physical limits, Suzaku kun." Lelouch spoke, already had in his head how lunch would be. He knew that he would definitely make Suzaku feel guilty and sorry for his action. Lelouch laughed inwardly, satisfied. After all, he always enjoys drafting out plans and possibilities to get back to his target. It would be fun to tease Suzaku as he is so naïve and so easy to read. Lelouch thought to himself and gave him another quiet satisfying smile.

-xxx-

After having his martial arts practice, Suzaku was called back to the main house for lunch. He pondered if Lelouch really would skip lunch because what he had said. After all the boy did seem to be tired out after leaving the bathroom.

Lunch at the Kururugi is rice with grilled mackerel fish, cream koroke and side dishes of veggies and pickles. Suzaku looked contented at the food as his stomach was growling after the tiring martial arts session. The Lamperouge siblings then sat down at the dining table, drawing Suzaku's immediate attention.

_At least he came down for lunch_. Suzaku sighed a relief. Otherwise he would feel very bad if it was his fault that Lelouch would not take any food. However he hates that attitude of the Britannian, he inexplicably felt concerned for the well-being of the boy.

Lelouch apparently appeared very reluctant to get hold of his chopsticks as he casted another extremely reluctant look on the food and his rice; at the same time noticing how Kururugi was looking at him with concerning eyes.

"Is there something not to your liking, Lelouch kun?" Kururugi voiced out as he noticed how the boy looked wearily at his food.

Before Lelouch said anything, Nunnally already reasoned on her brother's behalf

"I am sorry Kururugi san but niichan wont be able to digest all the rice that you're given to him. He has always been a small eater. He had upset stomach and threw up almost all his breakfast because his stomach was not able to digest all the food. Can you just give him half of his rice so that he would not have to suffer from his indigestion." Nunnally asked, almost pleading, hoping she would be able to help her brother.

"Is that so? I should have asked you what you cannot take in advance. Sorry for my insensitiveness, Lelouch kun." Kururugi responded as he signaled for Chihiro to give Lelouch lesser rice.

"Not at all Kururugi san. It is our fault not to inform you in the first place. I should have realized my physical capability before someone else had to tell me about it. I am the one insensitive indeed."

Suzaku guiltily looked down at his bowl feeling embarrassed of how insensitive and unreasonable he was to act rudely to Lelouch before. He turned to look at Lelouch nervously, noticing that even after getting his rice halved, Lelouch still look uninterested at the food. He wondered if the boy's appetite is really affected by his unfriendly attitude before. After all, Lelouch just came to Japan and judging from his frail look, Suzaku should have known that it's not his fault Leouch is sensitive and not able to adapt to new environment.

Lelouch half focused his attention on taking the food without dropping in onto the table, half enjoyed the look on Suzaku's face. Apparently his plan went as he expected. He had deliberately acted as if he could not take the meal so that Kururugi had to raise his concern and he knew that Nunnally would fill in the role of speaking up for him without him having to say anything to the Kururugi.

He felt guilty using his sister but it is true that he could not take all the food without throwing up all over again. His sister, being who she is, naturally would definitely help him as she would not stand seeing Lelouch in pain as well. What entertained him the most was the look Suzaku wore when he thought it's his fault Lelouch had no appetite for lunch. Perfect. He gave himself another approving nod.

*Cough*. *Cough*. Lelouch inwardly cursed himself as he choked on the bone of the grilled mackerel. He was not paying attention to his food as he was enjoying his revenge on Suzaku. His throat hurts as the bone stuck there.

"Are you okay? Get him some water Chihiro". Kururugi san realized that he must have been choking on the bones.

The water does not do the job as Lelouch continued coughing painfully. What bad luck hit him today! He thought as a tear ran down on his face. It's just physical reaction, he did not want to cry and humiliate himself before that Suzaku anymore than this. But the bone still stuck in his throat making him want to vomit but unable to.

Chihiro san then took him to the bathroom and put her finger into his mouth to poke at his tiny throat. Throwing up is tiring but he did not know inducing vomit is also tiring and painful. After several times, he finally managed to get rid of that bone. Exhausted, Lelouch rinsed his mouth and asked Kururugi for excusing himself from lunch. It was too much for him. He withdrew to the room, feeling Suzaku's eye following him. _Urghhh how can he be so clumsy as to choke on his own food! This is so humiliated! _He thought to himself.

Suzaku witnessed the whole choking event half amusing half worried. Lelouch almost had nothing since morning and he seemed so exhausted after being forced to throw up the bones just now. If it was Suzaku, he would have already run to his father wth tearful eyes seeking for comfort. Yet Lelouch has no one to give him comforting stroke. Suzaku watched after the skinny figure disappearing out of the kitchen, looking utterly lonely. The violet eyes that met with his seconds before were so tired trying to hide the loneliness of its owner. Suddenly, Suzaku felt the urge to give the boy a warm hug and a comforting pat on his tiny figure.

_Crap! What the hell am I thinking!_ Suzaku jumped on his thought_. He has no reason to feel concerned for the boy does he?_

Nevertheless he hurriedly finished his meal and joined Nunnally going to his room to check on Lelouch. Nunnally also rushed her lunch as she can't help worrying over her brother. It seems he had hard time adjusting to the environment than she. Then and again Lelouch is always more sensitive and his body always reacts with just tiny change.

Opening the door, the two of them found Lelouch slouching on the couch, hiding his face behind his book. He seemed to drift into sleep out of fatigue.

He looks so small inside the big comfy couch. Unconsciously, Suzaku drew his hand to touch at Lelouch's face and instantly withdrew his hand when he realized what he was doing.

The brief contact however woke Lelouch up. He looked up at Suzaku feeling vaguely that the boy had touched his face. It might be a dream anyway.

"What is the problem?" He asked with that fake polite tone again.

"I…I just wondered if you feel any better…" Suzaku trailed off, meeting deep violet shade for seconds before looking away awkwardly.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine." Lelouch coldly replied, remembering how humiliated he must have been before Suzaku.

"Then it's good. Next time if there is anything, just tell me ok?" Suzaku sincerely looked at violet eyes again. From the moment he watched Lelouch lonely figure walking out of the kitchen, he already thought to himself he wanted to protect Lelouch, to comfort the boy and ease all his pain.

Lelouch somehow sensed from the boy's tone that he really meant it when he told Lelouch so… or it may be just his imagination. Lelouch doubtfully retaliate himself. He doesn't need for Suzaku's care anyway. It is complicated enough with his current condition and he has no energy to worry for any other than Nunnally.

./.

-xxx-


	3. 02 Physical exertion is forbidden

02.

The sun already shines brightly in Japan at 6.30am. Japan indeed stays true to its self-proclaimed title "country of the rising sun". It is the second day of Lelouch stay and he now knew that the Kururgi got up at 6.30am. Even though Lelouch is not a morning person, he keeps himself well-disciplined by waking up early everyday in Britannia. Still 6.30am is truly very early, considering the fact that he goes to bed late at night, assuring that Nunnally has soundly slept.

Lelouch headed down to the kitchen with his sister, dreading of the milk that he would have to take. He made a face thinking of having to taste that liquid again.

_It was not Japanese tradition to drink milk right_? Lelouch thought to himself, irritated.

Well he knew that it is supposed to be good for growth… too bad he just does not have tolerance for lactose. That explains partly how skinny and short he is, compared to that Japanese boy. And his pale complexion just makes him altogether appeared _weak_ to Suzaku. That thought frustrated him.

Suzaku already seated himself at the dining kitchen, ready for breakfast. Somehow he's just faster than Lelouch, waking up and getting ready. His eyes automatically fixed on Lelouch when the said boy sat down at the opposite chair. Suzaku also noticed how Lelouch darted a jaded look at the milk on the table. He remembered faintly how Lelouch looked at the milk yesterday.

_He seems to hate milk_. Suzaku admired himself for his smart observation in his head.

He turned to Chihiro san, the maid of the Kururugi's household "Chihiro san, I don't think Lelouch can take milk. He does not seem to like it much".

Lelouch and Nunnally both found themselves staring at Suzaku, surprised, puzzled and relieved.

Lelouch recalled he and Nunnally never spoke a word of his dislike of milk to Suzaku. And Nunnally's astonished eyes further confirmed his thought.

_How did he know?_ Lelouch wondered, somehow felt stunned at Suzaku's sharp observation. The boy does not look that smart though. Nonetheless, he felt grateful towards Suzaku as he confirmed with the maid asked him if what Suzaku said was true.

_Maybe he was not that stupid as his idiotic face_, Lelouch remarked to himself.

He withdrew whatever positive remark he had on Suzaku earlier when minutes later, Suzaku smiled brightly at him, suggesting.

"Lelouch, yesterday you and Nunnally stay in the room the whole day right? Don't you feel bored? Sitting around and reading books a whole day long is not very good for your growing-up body don't you know? Why don't you join me today? I will have physical training later. Boys should build up their strength and body since young."

Suzaku was eyeing Lelouch again and continued " You definitely need physical training session. You are too skinny and reading books won't make you grow more. I can ask my father to let you join all my training sessions and you can learn martial arts as well. It's really awesome!" Suzaku's eyes shone with excitement.

Lelouch frowned. For god sake, the poor Kururgi boy had no slightest idea that the last thing Lelouch would want to waste his limited energy on is anything classified as 'physical activities'. Being a small boy he is, Lelouch just does not possess much stamina and his prone-to-sickness nature does not help. Whenever he overworks himself, Lelouch's immune system would sure acts up, making the poor little boy suffer from fever or random illness. Not to mention all the minor scratches and injuries happened when he randomly strips and stumbles himself on nothing. He just does not possess that kind of physical reflexes at all. Thus he never deem any 'physical activities' pleasure and avoids them as much as possible. Even Nunnally knows about her brother's lack of stamina, which is the reason why she won't try too hard getting Lelouch to play outdoor with her if he feels reluctant to. Yet, Suzaku not only suggested him to do what he hated most but also implied that was because he's weak_. _

He doesn't need that idiot to remind him of his physical look. And he is not weak! Lelouch tried to keep his face calm even though he was raging inside.

"Thanks for your suggestion but I don't feel like joining your physical trainings. Moreover I find it inefficient wasting my energy on anything but reading books." Lelouch reverted, throwing a cold look at Suzaku.

Suzaku felt disheartened at Lelouch's reply, still he would not let Lelouch escape his invitation that easy. Besides, he did want to hang out with the Lamperouge siblings. He genuinely wanted to befriend with them.

"Is it because you fear that I willoutdo you in physical training that you don't want to join? Well apparently judging from your look, you do look weak. Don't worry, you don't have to do as much training as I do." Suzaku somehow felt that provoking the boy would do a better job than persuade him.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't think I am so weak to the point not being able to withstand your frivolous everyday training. I just do not hold any interest in such. But if you insist so much on my companionship, it would not hurt if I wasted a bit of my time."

"Okay! Then prepare yourself. My training will start 1 hour later. You'll definitely like it." Suzaku flashed his radiant smile at Lelouch.

_Smiling like an idiot. Gosh and now I had to waste my time and energy on this stupid thing_. Lelouch secretly cursed himself for being immature and foolishly provoked by Suzaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"Today training is light and brief. We only need to do a bit of stretching and push-ups and run for 3 laps around the Kururugi estate. Are you ready?" Suzaku called out to Lelouch, emerald eyes sparkling with joy.

Lelouch on the other hand kept his face cold. He was too busy worried if he would be able to complete this whole ridiculous training session without injuring himself. The least thing he wanted was to make himself sick, which would deem his responsibility of taking care of Nunnally impossible.

"Let's do some stretching first." Suzaku suggested and proceeded to do his everyday stretching.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku and clumsily copied the stretching posture.

"No it's not correct, Lelouch. You're supposed to do it like this, or else you'll break your bone". Suzaku turned to look at Lelouch's awkward posture and rushed to instruct him with the correct way.

Lelouch flushed lightly when Suzaku's hand touched his wrist to adjust it in the correct position. "It's okay, I got it." Lelouch yanked his wrist out of Suzaku's palm.

"You know how to do push-up right. Just look at me." Suzaku spoke while demonstrating the push-up at the same time.

Lelouch tried to follow. After the 3rd push-up, he was out of breath and gave up while Suzaku still proceeded.

_Damn that brat does have strength_. Lelouch cursed silently

The training continues with the 3 laps running around the Kururugi estate. After 5minutes running, Lelouch already found himself catching up his breath. The air he inhaled started to hurt his nose, dry his throat. Worse, side stitches started to kick in as he felt pain under at the area his rib cage. The boy who was running before him, however; did not give any sigh of tiredness. Lelouch began to cursed his stupidity for accepting to join the training inwardly again. His sole wish now was that the estate wouldn't be so big so he would be able to complete 3 rounds running, saving himself from any humiliation in front of Suzaku.

Life seems to decide that it would be more interesting to play another humiliating joke on Lelouch today as the Kururugi estate is nowhere near small. After the 1st round, Lelouch only wanted collapse on the spot. The fact that he had not stripped at all is already a great achievement for someone with tripping records like him. Lelouch felt exhausted and the pain under his rib cage felt unbearable. He felt slightly dizzy as if all his energy has flee him. But the fact that Suzaku still gradually advancing in front of him did not allow him to stop and rest.

_Popped_. The sound of cracking popped up from Lelouch ankle, making him finally trip and landed painfully on the road. The sound made Suzaku turned back only to find a Lelouch out of breath, curling into a ball while grabbing his ankle with a pained expression.

Suzaku hurried back to where Lelouch fell and carefully touched Lelouch's ankle. Lelouch winced as Suzaku applied small force on it.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch concerned "What happened? Did you trip? I think you propably sprained your ankle."

Lelouch still caught up with his breath, too tired to answer only nodded his head.

"Can you walk? I'll help you to go back to the main house. We need to get your ankle treated properly." Suzaku extended his hand to grab Lelouch's arm and helped the smaller boy stand up. Suzaku noticed that Lelouch's face flushed slightly and sweat was streaming down. He gently held Lelouch arm and supported the boy to walk. They only make it for several steps when Lelouch stumbled and nearly fell down again if it'd not been for Suzaku's grabbing his waist in time. Seeing how drained Lelouch was and how he winced over each step, Suzaku decided.

"Let me give you a piggyback". Suzaku kneeled down, facing his back to Lelouch. "Hop on. It'll only make your ankle worst if we continued to walk."

Lelouch considered how tired he was and he frowned at the thought of having to spend longer time to heal something more serious than a sprained ankle. He resorted to let Suzaku carry him on the back. If he took more time to heal his ankle, it only made his task to look atfer Nunnally more difficult.

Lelouch slowly put his hand on Suzaku and hold on his shoulders. His thin arm felt that the boy carrying him now indeed outdid him in term of physical strength. Tired, Lelouch reluctantly leaned his head on Suzaku's shoulder, letting the brown strands of hairs touching his face, inhaling the sweaty but pleasant scent emitting from Suzaku's body. He was so exhausted to think of anything else but his hurting ankle which constantly bothered him now._ Somehow, Suzaku's back felt comfortable_, Lelouch vaguely thought to himself.

Suzaku felt the boy's head leaning on his shoulder.

_He must be really exhausted_. Suzaku thought. _And he still forced himself to run with me. If it's not for the ankle, he probably would have collapsed half way due to physical overexertion. He is so light even though he is the same age with me._ The more Suzaku thought, the more he felt guilty that it was him provoking Lelouch to undertake training with him. He should have been aware that Lelouch is not the type fit for physical training.

"Hey… sorry… I made you run"

"It's me who decided to go with you and it's me who tripped. There's nothing you need to feel sorry about." Lelouch whispered in reply, noticing how worn out his voice sounded.

"Does it hurt a lot? Your ankle"

"Not so bad. Just…hurry up please"

Suzaku wanted to talk more but felt that Lelouch was not really in the mood to have a chit chat with him. Plus the boy's voice sounded so tired. Suzaku told himself to hurried back to the main house.

Nunnally was sitting at the balcony looking outside wondering if her brother would be okay. She hoped he wouldn't overexert himself and got sick or something. Somehow her brother was just not athletic and unfit for any physical sports and activities that required too much energy. As to confirm her anxiety, she saw Suzaku walking from far, carrying her brother on his back. Her stomach made an uncomfortable churn as she rushed outside to see what accident her brother got into.

Suzaku called out to Chihiro when he reached the main entrance to the main house. He gently told Lelouch they had reached and that his ankle would get treated soon. Then he slowly put Lelouch down on the couch, carefully not to cause any pain to his ankle. He looked at Lelouch again as if to check for any unnoticed injury on the smaller boy.

Nunnally sat next to Lelouch, uneasily look at his injured ankle. Lelouch smiled wearily at her.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt much Nunnally. I'm sure it'd get healed soon." Lelouch tried to calm his sister.

"Niichan…" Nunnally was on the verge of tear, reaching out her hand to hold his hand. She kept her eyes at the now red and swollen ankle of her brother. She did not want her brother to get hurt at all. She knew it probably hurt him so much that he had to let Suzaku carry him back.

A cloth gently wiped the sweat on his forehead. Lelouch looked up to see Suzaku trying to help him get rid of the sweat that's still trickling down his face. Lelouch was too tired to react and just let the boy be. He hated the damp sensation causing by the sweat anyway. The pain in the ankle continued to get on his nerve. Even though Lelouch can tolerate pain well enough, he hated any type of physical pain. Especially when it was caused by his clumsiness.

Chihiro led the doctor enter the room and checked Lelouch's ankle. The old doctor after examining it for a while, then concluded that Lelouch indeed sprained his ankle. He recommended absolute rest for Lelouch. He also gave a few medicine to reduce the pain and the swollen and asked CHihiro san to prepare for ice to apply on Lelouch's ankle, which would also help reducing the pain.

Luckily that Lelouch had not contracted any additional illness. His ankle alone hurt him enough.

And so the first physical training for Lelouch failed miserably, leaving him exhausted with a sprained ankle that took one week to heal. Suzaku learned his lesson of never asking Lelouch to do any physical activity again. In the one week that Lelouch rested waiting for his ankle to heal, Suzaku had devoted himself to become personal maid of Lelouch. He would always help the boy to take books that he wanted to read, brought the food to his bed so the boy would not have to drag his injured leg downstairs. He even offered to help Lelouch bathe; only to receive a dead glare from the the Britannian boy.

Lelouch never really asked for help from Suzaku though. It was mostly Suzaku who would approach him first and asked what he could do for Lelouch, wearing his guilty look on his face. Lelouch found it convenient though, not to have exert himself as he wanted his ankle to heal fast. So he just let Suzaku do his 'responsibility'. For all it was, he was partly the cause of Lelouch's injury.

During that one week, Nunnally watched amusedly as Suzaku took care of her brother. Nunnally offered her help but Suzaku never let the girl do anything, he took everything as his 'responsibility' and look after Lelouch. She did notice that Suzaku would always look at her brother gently and carried out all her brother's order with all his might. She saw how Suzaku skipped his physical trainings and stay indoor, watching Lelouch reading like her and doing anything that Lelouch might ask of him. Sometimes, it even made Nunnally wonder if Suzaku really did enjoy being around and taking care of Lelouch that way. It just occured to Nunnally that Suzaku is honest and would not hurt her brother. She just wished her brother not to treat the boy so coldly and be true to his feelings. Apparently her brother did not hate the boy, judging from how he still let the boy hanging around them and taking care of him. Her brother definitely has interest in Suzaku and the same goes with the Kururugi boy. She would definitely found a way for them to befriend with each other, Nunally secretly thought to himself.


	4. 04 Exploration!

A week had passed at Kururugi's estate since the Lamperouge siblings started living there. During that week, Suzaku, taking his responsible for Lelouch's injury, had devoted himself in looking after the well-being of Lelouch. The more time he spent with Lelouch and his sister, the more Suzaku found himself interested in the boy. He would notice what kind of food Lelouch likes and dislikes, what kind of books Lelouch read to spend his day away. He couldn't help smiling seeing Lelouch angelic sleeping face when the boy was too tired and drifted into unconsciousness. And above all, the gentle and comforting deep violet eyes when Nunnally was around enthralled Suzaku. It's no surprise when violet found its way to become Suzaku most favorite color, especially that deep shade of violet, like the depth of the velvet night sky. The boy found himself wishfully thinking it would be great if one day, Lelouch looked at him with those loving eyes.

Still, Lelouch was acting rather cold to him. Suzaku had attempted to start conversation a few times but Lelouch would just cut it short by his uninterested look and his fake polite tone. Lelouch still kept distance from him despite all of his effort. But Suzaku had no intention to give up either. He somehow just knew that Lelouch would definitely yield in his efforts. Definitely.

Lelouch, on the contrary, did not want any closed contact with anyone other than Nunnally. Even though he let Suzaku hanging around them and helping him when his ankle was hurt; he still kept his safe distance with the boy. It was not surprised though. Lelouch just could not trust anyone that easily, not after her mother's assassination in Britannia and being exiled to Japan. Lelouch had vowed to himself to do whatever it takes to protect Nunnally when he witnessed how his sister went through the shock and trauma after his mother's death. He never ever wanted to see Nunnally like that again. And he would ensure nobody can ever make Nunnally going through something like that again. His priority, his care, his attention all devotes solely for Nunnally. She is after all his closest family in this world.

Since they started living with the Kururgi, Lelouch had made it a point to take care for Nunnally and look out for her safety. Every night, he would not be able to fall asleep if he did not complete his routine of checking up on Nunnally for at least 3 times. In day time, he would accompany her the whole day. He just had to stay by her side to make sure that she is safe and happy. He could not be bothered with any else than that… anybody else than Nunnally…_but he had not uttered a word of gratitude to Suzaku when the boy carried him back_. Lelouch scoffed himself mentally at the thought of Suzaku.

Nunnally knew that the reason his brother acted cold and reserved in front of others was because of her. She knew perfectly well that his first priority would be her happiness. Nunnally in her own way also tried her best not to make her brother worried. But she genuinely hoped her brother be well and happy for his own sake as well.

Even though she could not really tell good and bad people, Nunnally somehow felt that she could trust Suzaku, that that good-natured boy would not hurt them and that he seemed to hold interest in her brother the same way her brother did, though more subtly. At the same time, Nunnally was aware that her brother was restraining himself, acting indifferently to Suzaku. She hoped her brother could be more selfish, open his heart and be friend with Suzaku though. She genuinely wished for it.  
"Ne, niichan, it's already been a week since we've been to Japan but we haven't actually gone anywhere except for the Kururugi's estate. And now that your ankle is healed, do you want to go around and explore the surrounding area?" Nunnally hesitated.

"I would love to go and have a look though. I mean I knew nothing about Japan even though I'm living here now." She added, knowing that her brother would yield in her wish.

"Nunnally chan just wants to play outdoor right?" Lelouch turned his attention away from the book on his lap to Nunnally.

"heehee, it is still spring anyway. It would not hurt to go out once in a while niichan" Nunnally added her brilliant smile and Lelouch could not help but succumbed to her wish.

"Alright, anything for my dear Nunnally" Lelouch smiled dearly at his sister.

"Since we do not know our way around here, why don't we ask Suzaku kun to join us niichan? Just to make sure we won't be lost or anything…" Nunnally continued.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow questioned "Why do we need to drag him into this? I'm sure I can manage and we won't be lost dear".

"But…but ..I …I want to go together …with him, niichan. And if anything happens, he can help…I mean your ankle is just healed." Nunnally insisted while looking down at her feet to avoid Lelouch's inquiring eyes. "Please niichan, he certainly knows the area better than us", turning her full-fledge puppy eyes to maximize the effect.

Lelouch sighed. Considering Nunnally's expression and she did have a point that Suzaku would know the area better than them. He contemplated on the idea of getting lost and decided that he did not want any unnecessary danger to Nunnally.

"Well, if that is what you want." Lelouch reluctantly nodded. His forever weakness is truly Nunnally..

Suzaku's emerald eyes sparkled when Nunnally asked him to take her and Lelouch around.

_An expedition_! Well, not exactly an expedition for him but at least, he would get to spend time with the Lamperouge siblings and would have more chance to talk with them now that he became kind of a tour guide. He already has in his mind where to take them to and he knew that they would love it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun has appeared in the high blue sky, spreading its warmth on everything beneath. The park came into their full view: one side with the river lazily letting its water stroll by, and the other side were covered in pinkish color – sakura were in their full bloom. A comforting spring breeze rushed through, carrying along with it the tiny sakura petals, giving onlookers the feelings that the delicate sakura petals were dancing gracefully to the spring melody of the wind.

Lelouch and Nunnally wore on their face an admiring look, feeling overwhelmed with the view of sakura blossom. It seemed as though they were standing under a pink sky, now and then sprinkling pink snowflakes to any slightest motion of the air. Below the sakura tree, people were camping, eating and drinking cheerfully as to welcome the arrival of spring, of their favorite sakura.

There is also cherry blossom in Britannia but it would pale in comparison to sakura blossom here in Japan. The joyous and gleeful feeling gloating in the air all the more made the sakura blossom here more special and captivated.

Suzaku smiled contently as he watched Lelouch and Nunnally taking in the beauty of sakura blossom. He felt proud of his choice – sakura blossoming is definitely a must-see scene of Japan and Japanese love sakura blossom.

Suzaku lead Lelouch and his sister to a bench nearby. They all sat there, again admiring the spectacular view of sakura silently.

"It's great. The sakura here is really overwhelming. And everyone looks so happy." Nunnally started to break the silence.

"Umm… Japanese really love to drink under the sakura don't you know?" Suzaku smiled. "But you know; at the same time, sakura also means a reproaching goodbye, like a short-lived, fleeting beauty that would melt into thin air in a blink of an eye… It is something ethereal that does not meant to remain long for its beauty is fragile and delicate. I didn't remember it but my father told me mom passed away when sakura started to fall like this. That's why it's always kind of bittersweet for me watching sakura." Suzaku still smiled, melancholy.

"Sorry, we made you take us here and made you remember sad things," Nunnally mumbled.

"No, not at all, I still love sakura very much. And it's something you cant miss in Japan. I'm very glad I can show you sakura blossom – it's pride of Japanese." Suzaku immediately changed into his cheerful tone, his eyes reflected with excitement talking about sakura.

Lelouch could not help wondering how the boy could switch his emotion so fast, but the lively emerald eyes somehow made Lelouch relieved. _But it's not like he cared or anything_, Lelouch vigorously defended himself inside his head.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch's dazed eyes as the other boy once again stared admiringly at the vibrant shade of sakura. The clear violet eyes looked as if they were absorbing the gorgeous scene into the mind of their holder._ Lelouch looks so cute when he's in daze_, Suzaku noted mentally and chucked to himself.

"Ah! Ice-cream!" Nunnally suddenly pointed out excitedly.

Suzaku and Lelouch followed her finger to find an ice-cream booth in the corner of the walkway.

"Let's have some." Suzaku smiled brightly in response to Nunnally. "What flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry for me." Nunnally replied, her eyes were glued to the ice-cream booth. "Niichan likes Rum raisin right?" Nunnally lifted her head looking at Lelouch.

Lelouch wanted to say that he's fine without ince-cream. He did not want to look childish, but the prospect of ice-cream brought his mouth watering…

". ..umm as usual", Lelouch smiled weakly.

"But they don't have Rum raisin here", Suzaku's eyes were scanning the flavor's board. "Do you want to try something new? Have you tried green tea before? It's really nice." Suzaku darted his eyes nervously at Lelouch, the most picky eater he's ever known.

Lelouch thought of emerald and unconsciously nodded. He did not know what exactly was he thinking to just associate the darker green shade of the ice-cream with someone's eyes' color. He cursed him inwardly again.

….  
"Your ice-cream is melting. It's all over your face already Lelouch." Suzaku was laughing. He never knew the ever so elegant Lelouch could look messy like this. _Utterly cute! He even looked embarrassed and nervous now._

Lelouch knew it. He always had problem with ice-cream. No matter how he tried, he always failed to be fast enough and ended up messing up his face and even his clothes when it comes to ice-cream.

_Great! Now that he appeared so childish in front of Suzaku…AGAIN_. Lelouch's cheek flushed with a tinge of sakura color while he frantically searched for his handkerchief in his pocket.

"Here." Suzaku took his out to wipe Lelouch's mouth tenderly, looking amused at the same time.

"Do you know you have ice-cream on your chin as well." Lelouch scowled in return. He knew he was childish to Suzaku but he was feeling embarrassed of his clumsiness. He might as well made Suzaku feel the same way.

"wahahahaha…" Nunnally burst out laughing, looking of the two. Her mouth too was covered in the pink shade of her strawberry ice-cream.

Lelouch and Suzaku turned their attention to her, realizing how adorable she was with ice-cream all over her face. The three of them burst out laughing at each other.

Lelouch gently took the handkerchief to wipe Nunnally's face. It's been quite a long time he and Nunnally laughed like this, since his mother's death, he realized. He smiled genuinely. _The big idiot helped sometimes_, Lelouch thought to himself.

The three of them finished their ice-cream when suddenly.  
…

**Schzzz**. Lelouch sneezed loudly. **Schzz. Schzzz. **

Suzaku and Nunnally turned to him, startled.

Lelouch continued to sneeze several times before looking up at Suzaku who was standing behind him now, with his teared, red eyes.

Suzaku stared at the glistening violet orbs that were looking at him now. "Are you okay?" He asked after being taken back by the pretty violet eyes now being decorated with thin layer of water.

"I'm oka… **acchooo**. I don't know why. **Achoo**." Lelouch continued, looking dazed. A thin liquid started to run down from his nose.

Suzaku again hand his handkerchief to Lelouch so that he could wipe it.

. Lelouch continued several times, now totally helpless and miserable. His nose started to get red as well.

"By any chance you have hay fever Lelouch?" Suzaku inquired.

"I don't kno….. **Achooo**." With runny nose, and teary eyes now, Lelouch looked like a lost little boy, helpless and puzzled.

"Let's just go out of the park first. Sakura's all over here." Suzaku took Nunnally's hand and Lelouch's hand to lead the way.

Lelouch, dazed and still sneezing non-stop, let himself guide by Suzaku without any objection. The sneezing and the itchy nose were occupying his hazy mind.

Suzaku squeezed his hand tighter when they get through the crowd of people so that the Lamperouge siblings would not get separated from him. He was busy keeping an eye on them and looking out at the crowd.

Once they were out, Lelouch's sneeze reduced a bit and he was now aware that Suzaku was holding his hand all this time. Lelouch flushed lightly and pulled his hand out though a tiny part of him somehow just wanted to remain that way.

Suzaku realized the light pull of Lelouch's hand and turned to him.  
"Are you feeling better?" Suzaku looked at the still teary eyed Lelouch.

"Umm… better". Lelouch turned to his sister to hide his embarrassment from Suzaku.

"Sorry Nunnally, we could've watched sakura a bit more if it's not for me." Lelouch smiled apologetically at his sister, who was shaking her head understandingly.

"It's okay, niichan. I've watched plenty of it. Are you feeling better?"

"Uhmm… now are we going back? Maybe we can go somewhere else as it's still early." Lelouch said, knowing that Nunnally did not want to go back just yet.

Suzaku thought for a while…

"Actually, there's an old temple near my house. It's a nice and quite place. We can rest there, then go back. It's also my secret play ground. Do you want to have a look? After all there's nothing like that in Britannia right?"

Nunnally nodded her head immediately, inducing a yes from Lelouch. The aspect of a quite place at least had some appeal to Lelouch after the crowded hanami. The boy also wanted to take a rest after the vigorous sneezing fit.

_And he did not bother telling us before we can take rest, we need to climb three hundred stairs_. Lelouch scowled inwardly while catching his breath between stairs.

It's near mid noon and the weather was warm enough to make them sweat fervently. Lelouch realized that Nunnally seemed to fall behind a bit compared to them. Her face had gradually became a shade of pink and sweat dampened her front hair.  
"Nunnally, let niichan give you a piggy back. You're already tired right."

"It's okay niichan. I can still manage on my own." Nunnally tried to insist that the stairs is nothing for her.

"Your face is already getting red. It's okay, let me carry you. You haven't had a piggy back for some time already right. There's still quite a long way to reach anyway." Lelouch peered down at his sister, violet eyes tenderly smiled. He knew that Nunnally indeed liked to have a piggy back. It's just that she tried to hold back so that he wouldn't be tired out.

Nunnally grinned timidly and helped herself get on Lelouch's back as the boy kneeled down facing his back to her. Nunnally loved it being carried by her brother. She held tiny hands tightly around Lelouch with her big smile.

Suzaku could not resist a smile while looking at the two siblings, such an adorable scene. Just that a corner of his mind was concerned if Lelouch really made it to the temple with Nunnally on his back. It was still a long way to the top of the stairs and Lelouch already looked quite tired after the sakura viewing.

….  
Sweat was pouring down fervently on his tiny red face when Lelouch made it to two-thirds of the stairs. He was totally out of breath and the increasing heat did not help his little reserve of stamina. He was plain tired. Yet he was stubborn. First, he wanted to dote on his sister. Second, it would be such a shame not able to carry her to the top of the stairs. It was he who offered a piggyback in the first place. And Lelouch hated it to show his weak side in front of Suzaku. He did not want to appear any weaker than he already was in the past week. Thus, despite Nunnally's constant nagging him to let her walk, Lelouch insisted he would be okay and he was not that tired.

Suzaku slowed down to keep pace with Lelouch, noticing how worn-out the boy seemed to be. Nunnally was small; but Lelouch was skinny and Suzaku now knew of lelouch's lack of stamina after the so-called physical training. Lelouch's body just wasn't meant for anything that needed physical strength. Still, Suzaku was aware that Lelouch would not seek help or give up half way unless circumstances forced him to. So he kept silent, making no comments and keeping an eye on the two siblings.

Lelouch almost tripped over the last step of the stairs when they finally reached the top if it had not been for Suzaku's hand which held out to balance him. Lelouch felt a rush of blood surging on his already red face as Suzaku's hand came into contact with his skin. Apparently, the other boy was watching him closely to ensure that he would not cause any unnecessary injury to himself or Nunnally.

Lelouch turned his eyes to Suzaku to find the other boy was peering down worriedly at him.

"Careful." Suzaku softly told him as if any louder voice would strain Lelouch further.

Lelouch nodded as he finally letting Nunnally down. He was pleased as he managed to carry his sister to the temple. He was pleased he did not trip along the way even though his energy drained severely. And he was slightly pleased that he was fine in front of Suzaku, that Suzaku was watching over him… Again, Lelouch scolded himself mentally at the thought of Suzaku. It shouldn't matter if Suzaku was watching him or not. It wasn't something he should be bothered at all.

Lelouch turned his attention back to Nunnally who was now happily holding his hand and leading the way to the temple. The temple stood under a large tree, covered completely in its shade. The tree was huge. It must have been hundreds of years old. There was a big, thick rope tied around the tree with a strip of zig-zag shaped paper. The tree was blocking most of the sun rays, cooling the temperature and the whole area around. It was indeed quiet and tranquil here to the point the surrounding air almost carried an ancient and isolated note.

_A typical Shinto shrine as described in books on Japan_. Lelouch noted.

…..  
After jumping around to observe all the features of the shrine and commented on how old it looked, Nunnally decided to rest under the shade of the huge tree. She was now holding Lelouch's hand still; her other hand reached out to join with Suzaku's as she was pulling them both to the tree.

Lelouch was taken aback by Nunnally's gesture when she grabbed Suzaku's hand. He stole a look at Suzaku and saw surprise flashing on the other boy's face.

Violet eyes met emerald ones for a moment.

Lelouch turned his eyes away as his face blushed slightly. Suzaku caught the tinge of shyness on Lelouch's face and wondered how adorable the boy could make himself be without realizing it. Lelouch and his shyness was definitely a sight one should not miss.

The three of them settled down under the tree as Nunnally still had Lelouch's and Suzaku's hand in her hands. She smiled, satisfied at her smart move. She also spotted her brother blushing slightly and giggled in her mind at her brother's shyness.

"It's really cooling and comfortable here." Nunnally whispered, loud enough for her brother and Suzaku. "Niichan, this huge tree reminds me of Alice in the wonderland when she stumbled and fell down the whole under the tree." Nunnally smiled sweetly at her brother, who responded her with a caring smile.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Totoro. It's a Japanese animation and totoro is this huge bizarre and awkwardly cute creature. He is fluffy and he lived in a whole under a big tree like this as well."  
Suzaku continued while his eyes blazing with interest.

Nunnally's eyes followed Suzaku's gestures with absolute attention.  
"I also want to watch that animation. Do you have it Suzaku kun?"

"Yup, let's watch together. It's one of my favourite movies."  
His eyes still dreamily lingered in his fantasy world.

Lelouch found himself drawn into Suzaku's story as well even though he knew it's really childish. He thought he did not have that much of interest in animation for kids; yet with Suzaku's shining eyes, he found himself curious of the movie.

And Suzaku started to ramble on how nice the other movies from Ghibli studio were and summarized briefly each of them. Nunnally always nodded happily everytime he offered that they should watch those all together and assured her that they would not be regretted watching them.

Lelouch listened apprehensively for a while until his tiredness got to him and made him drowsy under the cool shade of the tree. His hand was still holding Nunnally's while his eyelids decided to close against his will struggling to stay awake.

Soon, Suzaku found a drowsy Lelouch with his head tilted on Nunnnally's side and half-closed eyes. Lelouch must be quite out of energy by now. Suzaku softened his voice and sat down next to Nunnally's, darting his eyes to Lelouch to gesture her not to disturb her brother's sleep. They both smiled at the sight of Lelouch and continued their story.

It was only sometimes later when the three of them all fell asleep under the tree shade. The sun still shone brightly high above and birds were still singing happily around. The breeze passing by caress their hair tenderly enough not to wake the three angelic-looking children up. It was indeed a beautiful sight that would bring a smile to any passer-by.

**A/N:**

Thanks everyone who read and wrote review for my stories XXD.

It really encourages me to continue ^^

I know it's been sometime from my last update but I would not leave the story unfinished! It may take long time to update for me in future though but please bear with me ^^

I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please continuew to give me your support! I'm looking forward for more comments from you all XXD. Thanks a lot ~

Btw, I briefly mentioned Ghibli's studio animation in this chapter and I personally recommend them to anyone who hasnt watched XD. They're really great and they've always been my aspiration for life hehe XD.


End file.
